The Underworld
by emmxolsen
Summary: Emma and the rest of the heroes set out on their journey to find Hook, but when they get to the underworld, not all is what it seems. The heroes must face some difficult challenges before they can safely bring Killian Jones back to Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

Emma boarded the small wooden boat that was about to take her to the underworld along with her family. She wasn't sure if them tagging along was a good idea, but they had insisted and Emma appreciated the company. The air was cold and the smell of death of all around them. Charon, the boatman, did not say a word, nor did it appear he had anything to do with the steering of the boat, he just look aimlessly into the distance as they sailed down the river. The light of the stars and the moon quickly became distant and it was impossible for Emma to even see Henry who was sitting right next to her. Henry, her precious son, how could she let him come with them? She knew that it wasn't going to be an easy trip, not to mention a safe one, but how could she leave him behind? He had always been her saving grace, the one to keep her in the light. When Emma first told her family of her plan to bring Killian back from the dead, he had refused to allow Henry to join her, but as he quite clearly stated, he would 'find a way to get there himself' if Emma did let him tag along. She didn't have time to argue, so she agreed. Henry noticed the far off look in his mother's eyes and took her hand in his. It made her jump slightly, breaking her thought cycle. She squeezed his hand and smiled back at him. The journey was shorter than expected, but the deadly silence made it seem longer. Suddenly through the darkness, Emma could make out a faint light which was getting closer and larger. The boat pulled up onto the shore of what looked like the inside of a cave and Charon left the boat and gestured for Emma and her family to follow. The atmosphere was nothing like Emma had ever experienced before, it was like she was inside her own grave, the air was thin and the silence was deafening, not even the sound of the water hitting the shore could be heard. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach, she felt sick, the same feeling she felt when they took Killian's body away on the stretcher. She straighten her jacket and followed Charon through a small opening in the cave like wall, Emma didn't know what to expect, she had never imagined going to the underworld and had no idea what it would be like or what dangers she and her family might face, but what she saw in front of her, nothing could have prepared her for. It was Storybrooke, well, in a sense. They were on main street, she could see the town hall, Granny's and Mr Gold's pawn shop, there was smoke filling the air, making it difficult to see.

"What the..." Mary Margaret said, linking arms with her husband David. Emma turned back and smiled slightly at her parent's, hoping that it would put them at easy.

"Well, what now?" Regina asked almost sarcastically. Emma sighed, she hadn't exactly thought of a plan for once they had arrived, a part of her was hoping Killian would just be waiting for her. "Our place, we'll look there first" she said as she turned back around and started to walk up a side street. "Emma wait" Mary Margaret said, letting go of David and walking over to her daughter. "We'll find him" she said placing her hands on Emma's shoulders. "I know" Emma replied, with almost no expression in her voice.

"Killian!?" Emma shouted as she ran up the steps of her house. She barged through the door and into the living room. Nothing, no sign of him. "I'll check the upstairs" David said and disappeared followed by Snow. Emma sighed and took a seat on the couch; somewhere she had felt so much pain over the past month or two. "Hello Emma Swan" a voice said that made her jump and turn around to face the front door. There, in the door way stood a tall, slim man with crystal white hair, he was wearing a black suit with a perfectly tied bow tie. "Who are you?" Emma asked bluntly, standing up and crossing her arms. The man took a step closer to Emma and reached out his hand to gesture for a handshake "Hades, it's nice to finally meet you" he said. Emma did not reach out her hand in return; instead she took a step back. "How do you know my name?" she asked. Hades laughed and up his hands into his pockets "Come on Emma, this is my World, did you really expect me not to know you were coming?" he said. Emma stood frozen, she didn't know what to say, she had heard about the Greek mythology before, and she knew Hades would not be keen on letting Killian out of the underworld. "It's quite a brave mission you are on here, Miss Swan, one that not many people have succeeded in completing. I hope you and your family are prepared to fail" he said smirking slightly.

"He's not here Emma I- "David came running down the stairs but stopped in his tracks as he saw the man standing in front of his daughter. "Who's this?" he asks. Emma moved to stand next to her father's side. "This is Hades" she said. David's eyes widened as he realized what this meant "Hades?" he repeated. Emma nodded and Hades reached out his hand to shake David's, David reluctantly return the gesture "pleasure" he said. The rest of the group joined Emma and David in the living room and were equally stunned by Hades presence. Hades looked down at the floor and gave a short but intense scowl. "I expect I'll be seeing you again" he said before he left the house. "What was that about?" Mary Margaret asked. David shook his head. "If Hades knows we're here it's not good. If you thought leaving the underworld would be hard, it just got 10 times harder" he said. Emma ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance.

"Come on, let's keep looking" Mary Margaret suggested. Emma nodded and they all headed out the door. The group walked around the town in ore of what they were seeing, people who looked like they were just living normal lives roamed the street and, but the only sound you could hear was their talking, no bird, no wind, no cars. They turn the corner and arrived at a grave yard, walking through they could see the names of people the recognized. Bealfire, Quella, Cora, Pan Etc. Henry stopped in front of a large brown headstone with two heart breaking works on it, Killian Jones. "Mom" Henry called to her. Emma walked over and saw the name that was engraved. Her eyes filled with tears once more but she shook them away, she knew there was no time for sadness, they had to find Killian and go home.

"Alright, let's do this, let's find Killian" she said, determination in her voice.

"No! no stop!" Henry cried as he saw all of the people he loved slipping away into the underworld as he stood powerless to stop it. Killian stood in front of him, about to be sucked up into the darkness too. "It's alright, my boy, you'll find us, we'll be back, and we can be a family" he said before letting go and disappearing into nothing.

"NOOOOO" Henry screamed as he jolted up from the couch in Emma's house. Regina ran over to him, "Henry! It's okay it was just a dream" she said, rubbing his back. Henry shook his head, "No, it wasn't" he sighed. Regina gave him a false smile, trying to make him feel better; this must have been hard for him, seeing all the people he loves in pain. "What happened Henry?" she asked taking a seat next to him. Henry turned to his mother. "Everyone was gone, I was alone" he said looking down at his lap. Regina gave her son a hug, "We will never leave you Henry, you know everyone here would do anything to protect you, that's what this family does" she said. Henry opened his mouth as if to speak but couldn't get the words out. "What is it Henry?, You can tell me" Regina questioned. Henry sighed "It's just, I.. I thought that My mom and Hook would be living in their house by now, that they would be happy, that we could be a family" He said looking right at his mother. Regina's eyes welled up a little before she replied, "A lot of things have happened Henry, but that doesn't mean that their happy ending, our happy endings, can't still happen" she said. Henry nodded, feeling a little more hopeful. "I know seeing Hook die was hard for you, he was somewhat of a role model in your eyes, wasn't he" she asked. Henry smiled, agreeing with her statement. Footsteps approached from the kitchen, and Emma walked in followed by Mary Margaret and David. Emma noticed the redness of Henry's eyes and moved quickly closer to him, kneeing down by his side. "Henry, what's wrong!?" she asked, concerned. Henry shook his head, "Nothing" he said getting up from the couch and walking towards the doors, "We better go find Hook" he said before leaving the house and disappearing from sight followed by David and Robin. Emma stood up and looked at Regina, waiting for an explanation. Regina sighed, knowing that Emma would not stop asking until she knew what was wrong with their son. She stood up next to Emma and gave her a half smile, "He misses Hook, that's all" She said before walking out the door and joining the rest of them. Emma could feel herself becoming emotional again, Henry clearly felt close to Killian, which made her happy, but the thought of him loosing another father like figure made her heart ache. Mary Margaret placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Well, find him Emma, and bring him home" She said. Emma let a single tear roll down her cheek, "are you sure?" she asked squeezing her mother tightly. Mary Margaret pulled away and held Emma's face in her hands. "Of course I am, we always find each other" she replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Emma stood alone in the underworld version of her house whilst everyone was waiting for her outside. Her head was pounding, her vision suddenly become blurry. She brought her hands to her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep, in fact, she hadn't slept at all since Killian had died in her arms. It was as if she couldn't, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the pain Killian was in during his final moments, how she had plunged the sword into his chest and watched him die. She fell to her knees and let out a few sobs.

"Emma?" David's voice appeared from around the door. "Emma! Are you okay?" he asked running over to her, but Emma did not answer, her eyes became wide and distant.

Screaming, so much screaming. It was as if she could hear the pain of everyone who had every come to the underworld. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of her, followed by the sound of someone shouting her name. "EMMA!" the voice yelled. "EMMA!" it screamed again. Emma followed the nose through a narrow tunnel and came to a cliff edge and there at the bottom of the cliff, she saw him, her Killian scream for her to help him, but just as quickly as she saw him, he disappeared before her eyes. Now she was standing in a field of roses, she looked around confused. She jumped as she felt someone touch her from behind, Emma spun around only to see a young girl, about 6 years old, she had bright blue eyes and long dark hair. The girl smiled at her and pulled a flower from behind her back, handing it to Emma. "Thank you" Emma said, still confused about where she was, or who this little girl could be. "Where are your parents?" Emma asked. The little girl smiled and pointed to her left, Emma's eyes followed the girl's hand. There in the distance, she saw herself, sitting in the grass next to Killian and Henry. Emma opened her mouth in shock and tuned back to the little girl. "I don't understand" Emma said. The girls sweet face suddenly changed expression, tears began running down her face. "It's all your fault, you ruined everything, Everything!" The little girl cried. The field began spinning and the little girl started getting further and further away. "Don't leave me, save me! Emma, Emma!"

"Emma!, Emma!" David said shaking his daughter's shoulders; Emma turned her head sharply towards her father and blank expression on her face. "Emma what happened?" David asked as Emma got up of the floor. She straightened her jacket and brushed of her jeans. "I'm fine" she said walking towards the front door. She didn't understand what had just happened, a dream maybe? She shook it off and blamed it on her lack of sleep. "Let's go" she said to David before joining the rest of her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness surrounded him, he could hear nothing but his own heart beating. A million thoughts rushed through his head and all he wanted to do was stop the pain. He thought back to the events that had just taken place, the events that ended his life, to the choices he had made and the people he had killed. All of a sudden he found himself looking down on his lifeless body, Emma laid across him sobbing, whilst the rest of her family watched. All he wanted to do was reach out and embrace her, tell her everything was okay and that he forgave her for everything. Not long after he watched as they placed his body on a stretcher and took him away from her. How she had refused to left go of his hand, and Snow and David had to pull her away. "Emma!" He shouted hoping that she could her him, but she continued to cry, comforted by her mother.

"She can't hear you" a voice from behind bellowed. Killian shot around to see who was speaking but there was no one in sight. He turned back around to try and get Emma's attention once more but the scene had changed. It was him and his brother, they were young lads, about 16 and 18 years of age. Liam was getting ready for his first dance with a beautiful girl he fancied. "One day Killian my brother, it'll be your turn to dance with a beautiful girl, and if the day comes that you believe you have found your true love, done miss the opportunity to tell her" Liam had said to him. Back then, Killian wasn't sure if he believed in true love, but now he couldn't believe how his actions had caused him to lose that very thing. Suddenly he remembered where he was, the underworld, maybe there was a chance he could find Liam and he could explain how it worked being stuck between the living and the dead. Could he have an impact on the living or would he be stuck, tortured by his past? Killian turned around and started walking, he didn't know where is was going nor could he see much of what was in front of him. "Not so fast" the voice bellowed again. Killian jumped. "Who are you, where are you?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Suddenly a man appeared before him. He looked very put together, his white hair slicked back and not a crease to be seen on his black suit. "Hello Killian, I'm Hades" he said calmly. "I am the ruler of the underworld". Killian raised his eyebrow "how do you know my name?" he asked confused. Hades placed his arms behind his back and started pacing in front of Killian. "I know everyone who enters my land, I know their past, their wrong doings, who their family and friends are, the memories and the events leading up to their death. There's nothing you can keep from me Captain Hook" he said stopping in front of him. Killian scowled and thought back t his brother. "Where's my brother?" he asked. Hades chuckled slightly and started walking in the opposite direction "All in due course, all in due course, now, follow me, I need to show you something" he said not looking back at the bewildered Killian Jones. Reluctantly, Killian soon followed Hades down a narrow hall way, at the end there was a large well with glowing blue water inside. Hades reach into the water and pulled out a strand of what looked like wool, only it moved on its own free will. Hades placed it onto a hand help mirror and it sunk into the reflection. Hades handed the mirror to Killian "you shouldn't trust people so easily Killian" Hades said. Killian grinned his teeth. "I don't!" he said, he could feel himself getting angry and part of him knew it was because Hades was trying to manipulate him.

"Are you sure?" Hades asked.

"Yes" Killian spat.

Hades rolled his eyes and pointed at the mirror "Take a look, see how the people you love can deceive you". Killian looked into the mirror and suddenly it blurred into a vision of Emma, she was in Mr Gold's store.

"So you're telling me you're going to trick Hook into sacrificing himself, so that the darkness is not destroyed, but instead transferred into another being?" Rumple asked holding Excalibur in his hands. Emma smiled and nodded. "We need the darkness, without it, there is not light" she said. Rumple looked a little confused. "And why would I help you with this?" he asked. Smiled leaned against the counter. "I don't want the power, I don't need it, you, with the power of the dark one, you are nothing but a pathetic little man, you're a coward. Rumple bit his tongue, he was angry at this comment but wished for Emma to continue with her point. "I want you to take the power, once Hook as scarified himself" Emma finished. A small smile appeared on Rumpelstiltskin's face, "Well that can be arranged" he said turning around and reaching for a small vile of magic on a top shelf. One small drop landed on the sword and it was suddenly enchanted. Emma smiled "great, now all we need to do it get Killian to take the sword from me. Oh and no one can know about this" she said before leaving the shop.

Killian suddenly came back to reality and was shocked by the vision he had just seen. "See, I told you, even the people we love betray us" Hades said crossing his arms. Killian's eyes narrowed. "No, this can't be true, you're lying, putting things into my head". Hades shook his head, "Oh Killian I wish that were true" he said before disappearing into a cloud of blue smoke. Killian raised his hand to his head, this couldn't be true, his Emma would never, could never do something like that. What about how he had seen her sobbing over his dead body, how she had begged him not to sacrifice himself. Was it all an act? it wouldn't be the first time she had lied to him, but she can't have gone that far, could she? There were so many voices inside his head, Killian felt like his brain could explode. He screamed and the space that he was in suddenly became blindingly bright, he couldn't seen. After a moment, the light faded and he found himself in what seemed to be Storybrooke, smoke filled the air making it difficult to see a head. he walked aimlessly for several minutes before finding himself outside Mr Gold's store. He felt his anger grow inside him and he barged through the door and made his way to the desk. "GOLD!" he shouted, but no one appeared. "GOLD YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME" he shouted even louder this time. He heard the ring of the door opening behind him and spun around so fast he knocked something of the counter. Killian's eyes grew wide and then he squinted, wondering if what he saw was real. There in front of him was none other than Peter Pan. "What are you doing here?" Killian asked. Pan walked slowly over to where Killian was standing and placed his hands behind his back. "This is my shop, I think the real question is what are you doing here?" he replied. Killian scowled at him "I'm dead, what do you think I'm doing here" he spat. Pan laughed and walked to stand behind the counter " and you think you're going to find answers in my shop?" he said. Killian rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the door. he didn't have time for Pan's games, he needed answers. "There are forces that play here beyond your imagination Hook, be careful who you cross paths with" Pan smirked. Killian stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face his enemy "and why do you care what I do?" he asked confused. Pan gave him and evil smile. "Oh, I don't he said, but I think Emma might" he laughed before disappointing into nothing. Killian couldn't understand what Pan meant by this comment, what did Emma have to do with him being down in the underworld? Killian shook it off, thinking it was just some part of Plan's game to taunt him and left Mr Gold's shop.

Killian was back on main street, he wasn't sure what his next move should be. Where should he go? Who should he look for? He walked down the street looking at all the shops and people walking by. Some of them he recognized and some he didn't. What surprised him was that there was not only people that were classed as 'villains' in the underworld, but people he remember to be good. He came to a side street and remembered the house he had planned to share with Emma. He had to find it, maybe he would find some answers there. The house wasn't hard to find, he remembered he reason he chose it, not just because of the wonderful view of the ocean, but because it was right in between Snow and David's apartment and the mayor's house. Emma would easily be able to visit her parents and Henry any time she wanted. He walked up the steps and was surprised by the door being unlocked, he walked in and saw everything just as it was in Storybrooke. The furniture Emma had chosen when she was the dark one, the telescope in the corner and the pictures on the walls. Killian sat down on the couch and ran his hand through his hair. He thought back to the times he and Emma had shared in Camelot

Emma sat staring at the flame on the ground, Killian could tell she was having trouble lighting it and that it bothered her. As he walked up to her he could see the defeated look on her face. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" he said. She turned her head to look at him, her expression not changing "Daggers right here, Regina was going to use it on me, why not you?" she said. He sighed "what she did was wrong, I'm sorry it had to happen" he replied trying to make her feel better. Emma closed her eyes and look back down at the flame "it's alright I'm not" she said. Killian was surprised by her answer. "She was right, I do know why I'm scared to let go of the darkness, I guess it's time I finally admitted it to myself" she finished. Killian wasn't sure what to make of her comment but hated seeing her frightened or worried. "What are you so afraid of love?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the log. Emma reached inside her clock and pulled out a news paper, "this, our future" she said handing it to him. Killian rolled his eyes, he hadn't intended on Emma finding out about the house until she was free of the darkness. "I see you've talked to Henry, sometimes I forget that boys can't keep secrets" he said dropping the paper next to him. "Don't blame him, he just thought it would help if I knew what I had to look forward to when I go home" she said. Killian felt his heart drop into his stomach, what was she trying to say? "What are you trying to tell me here, that you can't ignite the flame because you're afraid to take the plunge and move in with me?" he asked worried. Emma shook her head and sighed "It's not about moving in, its, everything" she said. Killian's eyes widened and he looked away. Emma was worried by his reaction and continued "When I told you I loved you back in Storybrooke it was because I thought I was never going to see you again, it was the same way with Neal, I could only admit my true feelings, when I thought I was loosing him, and you" she said looking at him intensely. Killian looked at the ground, sadness was over taking him, he loved this woman with all his being and she was telling him she didn't want a future with him. "well I guess it's even worse than I thought, you can't even see any future at all with me" he sighed, not looking at her. Emma reach for him and placed her hand on his left arm. "that's not it, don't you get it" she started. Killian turned his head and look into her eyes. "I'm afraid because I do want a future with you" she continued. Killian raised his eyebrow "you do?" he said suddenly feeling a lot better by what she was saying. "Yes, and the minute you take away the darkness, that future begins" she said her eyes glistening with tears "I know it sounds crazy" she finished. Killian smiled "it doesn't sound crazy at all Emma, it sounds like music to this pirates ears, you just have to trust me, the futures nothing to be afraid of" he said and leaned in it kiss her, her soft lips met his and they shared a loving moment before he realized what had happened, he looked down "see" he said. Emma followed his eyes to the ground, the flame had been lit, Emma wasn't afraid anymore.

This house, it was meant to be their happy place, but everything that had happened in it so far just caused them pain. He remember who he had walked in on Merida guarding Emma, she was laying on the couch, her eyes red with ears. He remembered the hurtful things he had said he her and how she had reacted. "ARGH" he shouted, reaching out and knocking over a lamp on the side table. He wanted a future with Emma more than anything in the world and he had ruined it. He was in the underworld and she was alone. He thought back to the scene Hades had showed him, how Emma had planned the whole thing, maybe it was real, all the other memories that played in his head had been true, why not this vision. Emma had betrayed him, he had died for nothing. There was a knock at the door and Killian quickly stood up from where his was sitting. He wondered if it was Pan, back to torture him some more. He opened it, and to his amazement, it was Liam and he looked just as shocked to see him as Killian was. "Brother!" Liam said, his eyes wide. "Liam!" Killian said, both men reaching out and embracing each other. "What are you doing here" Liam asked confused, he entered the house and they both took a seat on the couch. Killian shook his head, he was almost embarrassed to tell his brother the events leading up to his death. "I've done some terrible things brother" Killian began. Liam placed his hand on Killian's shoulder, comforting him. "It's okay, all is forgiven" he said. Killian shook his head once more "No, have you heard of the the dark one?" he asked. Liam nodded his head "Of course, the most evil magical being to exist" he said. Killian sighed, his brother would be so disappointed "Not long ago, I...I became, the dark one" he said looking at his brother to see his reaction. Liam looked down and Killian couldn't tell if he was disappointed or shocked. "How?" he asked. Killian took a deep breath "I had always been on a dark path, seeking my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin, he took my love away from me and I stopped at nothing to get close to him, my aim was to kill him of course" he sighed and then continued. "I found my way to a Storybrooke and I was so close to fulfilling my mission when I met her, Emma Swan. She changed me, she made me want to be a better man" Killian said, his voice cracking slightly. "The dark one, Rumpelstiltskin, his heart was dying, it was almost completely blackened, that's when the wizards apprentice took the darkness from him, revealing the man behind it" he continued. Liam smiled "That's good, the darkness was gone, so how did you come to posses it?" he asked. Killian shook his head "That's the thing, it didn't disappear, it was all around us, threatening the entire town, it was trying to move into someone who had already tasted darkness" Killian sighed remember how the next events unfolded. "you?" Liam asked. Killian looked down at the ground "No, not me, but that doesn't matter, Emma, she sacrificed herself to save everyone, she became the dark one" Killian said, clearing his throat. Liam nodded, listening intensely to his brothers tale "and then what?" he questioned. "We followed her to Camelot, to find Merlin, who could rid her of the darkness and destroy it once and for all, however I was unfortunately wounded by Excalibur and when Emma went to re unit the blades, my wounds opened and they proved fatal" he said, recalling the scene as if it was only yesterday. "I begged her to let me go, but she couldn't, she used Excalibur to turn me into a second dark one" Killian finished look directly at his brother. Liam nodded in understanding, he opened his mouth to speak, but wasn't sure what to say. After a moment of processing all the information he said "I sounds like she really loved you". Killian nodded "Aye, and I her, but it was too late" he said. Liam raised his eyebrows waiting to hear the rest of the story. "I couldn't control the darkness, I wasn't as strong as her, it took over my body in an instant and all i wanted was my revenge, I did some terrible things and said some hurtful words to her and her family, my family" he sighed. Liam cleared his throat "and how did you end up in the underworld brother?" he asked intrigued. Killian dropped his head "I um, thought by bring back all the dark ones, I could finally get my revenge, but seeing Emma tortured like that brought me back, I couldn't go through with it. I used the blade to take all the power of every dark one, and then Emma used it to kill me" he finished. Liam placed his hand on Killian's shoulder and sighed "I'm proud of you Killian, you chose family over revenge and that means you knew the kind of man you wanted to be" he stated, smiling. Killian nodded trying to shake the emotion from his face and body. After a few moments of silence Liam stood up in front of Killian "come on, I need to show you something" he said pulling his brother off of the couch and leading him out of the door.

"Where are we"Killian asked as Liam lead him further into the forest. Liam laughed "just trust me" he said. A few short minutes went by and Killian found himself standing by a very old well, it looked as thought it could fall part at any moment. "This is the well of Hades, if you look into it and think about who you want to see, it will show you what you need to see" he stated. Killian raised his eyebrow "This well will show me Emma?" he questioned, not sure if this could be real or not. Liam nodded and gestured of Killian to try. Killian lent over the side of the well and thought about Emma, he pictured her long blonde hair, he beautiful eyes, her perfect smiled, everything that he loved about her. The water began to move and all of a sudden he could see her, she was standing in front of the lake, the entrance to the underworld, with Snow, David, Regina, Robin, Henry and Mr Gold. He watched as Rumple took the blade and cut his hand, dropping the blood into the water. He eyes grew wide, he knew that they were doing, they were coming to the underworld. Killian's heart started racing, in that moment he knew that the vision of Emma in Mr Gold's shop wasn't true, Hades was manipulating him, trying to get him to turn on his true love. His breathing quickened and suddenly he felt himself being pulled away from the well. Liam had his hands on both of his shoulders "what's wrong Killian, what did you see?" Liam asked, concerned. Killian shook his head "It's Emma, she coming to the underworld." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

The group walked almost in silence down Main Street. There was sadness all around them, people without a family, people who were lost, filtered in and out of buildings around them. Emma led the group, she had a distant look in her eyes, she couldn't stop the pain she was feeling, the memories of all the times she had watch Killian die in front her was almost to much to bare, however she knew that once she found him, she would never let him go again. Henry walked up to her and took her hand in his, "it's going to be okay mom, I promise" he said trying to give her a genuine smile. There was no denying it, everyone knew that their mission was risky, they didn't know where Killian was, what they would have to face or how they would even return to Storybrooke once they did find him.

Regina moved closer to Emma, over the past few months Regina had felt she had become closer to Emma. She knew that their past was intense but she couldn't help but feel that they we actually friends now, she knew that Emma had been there for her, even when it didn't feel like it, and Regina knew that she would always be there for Emma, they shared a son, but their bond was more than just family. "Emma, what's the plan?" She asked. Emma turned her head and looked at Regina, she gave a small smile " the plan is to find Hook, no matter what it takes" she said. Regina rolled her eyes slightly, surely Emma knew that there had to be some limit to what they were willing to do. "Whatever it takes?" She said. The group stopped as Emma did. "Have you considered what might happen if Hades doesn't allow him to leave? What if he tries to keeps us here? What if he threatens Henry?" Regina said, raising her voice a little. Emma sighed, she knew Regina was right and she valued her opinion, she was always Emma's voice of reason when she had none. "Of course I have thought about it, but let's hope it doesn't come to that". Emma said. After a few awkward moments the group realised they are standing in front of the town hall, the building looked quiet but there was a light on in the mayors office. "I wonder who the mayor of this versions of Storybrooke is" David asked. The group stayed quiet for a while before Regina took a step forward, " maybe it's Hades" she said, not moving any closer. David shook his head, " no, I don't think Hades would limit himself like that, he may not be the mayor, but he would give the title to someone he trusts" he said taking a step towards to door. Regina stopped him before he could go any closer "wait, look" she said pointing at the handle. The gold door handle was glowing faintly, Regina sighed, " blood magic, there's only one person that would protect themselves with that kind of magic, that would be in here" she said. Everyone looked confused, "who?" Mary Margaret asked. Regina paused for a moment before speaking, "my mother". The group looked nervous, they knew the kind of power Cora had when she was living not only in the Enchanted forest but in Storybrooke too, who knows what type of magic she would have as the mayor down here. "I'm the only one that can get past these doors, she designed it that way" Regina sighed looking at Emma. "I'll go with you, I have magic, maybe she knows something about Killian" Emma said. Regina shook her head, "no, this is something I have to do alone" she said taking a step closer to the door. "We'll wait here for you then?" Emma suggested but Regina shook her head once more "no, no I'll catch up with you, you need to carry on looking for Hook, if my mother knows anything, I'll let you know. Emma and the rest of the group agreed and Regina slowly turned the handle of the town hall. With a swift motion, the door flew open, she took on look back and gave Robin and gentle smile before entering.

Regina quietly walked through the building, everything looked exactly like it did in the real Storybrooke, but there was that ever lasting sense of death in the air. She approach the mayors office, the light was on behind the door. But there was no sound coming from the room. Regina took a deep breath, if her mother was in there Regina didn't want to seem afraid, or weak. She twisted the handle and burst into the room, sure enough, sitting behind the desk was her mother. "Mother, you're here" Regina said waking slowly forward, not sure if what she was seeing was actually real. " yes Regina, it's me" Cora said resting her arms on the desk in front of her. Regina stood speechless, she didn't know what to say to her mother, there was so much resentment, so much history between them, she probably wouldn't understand that Regina had changed her ways and was now working together with the woman that threatened to take her son away from her. Cora laughed, " did you really expect me not to be her darling?" She said standing up and walking over to her daughter. " why are you here mother?" Regina asked. Cora smiled and shook her head, "for you dear" she said and then sat back down behind the desk. "Anyway, we both know how I got here, I'm more interested in know how you did" Cora continued. Regina sighed, she want sure how much to tell her mother, but then again, if she was working with Hades, she probably already knew, this may have been just a test. Regina decided there was nothing to loose, Hades already knew their plan was to bring Hook back to the world of the living. " we're here to find someone" Regina started. "We?" Cora asked. Regina nodded " yes, I'm here with others, we came here to find-" Regina said but was interrupted by her mother, "yes yes yes, you're here to find That one handed Pirate" she laughed. Regina scowled, she knew her mother already knew. "Do you know where he is?" Regina asked rolling her eyes slightly. Cora stopped laughing and sighed, " my dear Regina, there are forces that come into play here that you can't even begin to understand, if you want to find the pirate, you are your... Friends... Must complete Hades tests" she said smirking. Regina sat down on the desk, she looked around the room, it seemed eerily quite but Regina felt as though someone was watching them. "Well that's fine, we can do it" Regina said trying to sound confident, even though this was exactly what she was afraid of, impossible tests to leave the underworld that could risk the lives of everyone she cared about. "Oh Regina, there has only ever been one person that has succeeded in his test, his name is Hercules, if you find him, maybe he can help you" Cora said. Regina took in what her mother was saying but was confused about something, "if he succeeded, how would we find him here?" She asked. Cora sighed " we you see dear, it's a one for one trade, he came to rescue the one he loved, but he wasn't able to leave with her, tragic really". Regina pursed her lips and then felt a wave of emotion corse through her body. She looked at her mother, although they had both done so,e terrible things, Regina remember how she was when she was just a little girl, younger than Henry even, her mother was so kind, caring and loving, more than you could ever expect in a mother, Regina wished it could have been like that before her mother died. " I'm sorry mother, for what Snow did to you" she said. Coral eyes shot up to look at her daughter but then she relaxed a little, " I'm sorry too, for everything, for forcing you to be something you weren't, I'm the reason you became what you did, and I know that now, I was wrong" she said. Regina felt tears coming to her eyes, these words were something that had been wanting her hear for centuries, but she never imagined her mother would actually say them. "Thank you mother" she said as she wiped away a few tears.

Suddenly the office door flew open and in walked Hades himself. "Hades, I see you've decided to grace us with your presence" Cora said sarcastically. Hades chuckled, "well my dear I heard you talking about me and just had to see what all this fuss was about" he said. Regina watch in ore as Hades walked up to her mother and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you two...?" Regina questioned shocked. "Well I had to find something to do now that I'm dead" her mother laughed. Hades released his gasp of Cora and up his hands in his pockets. "Everything your mother told you about saving you friend is true, you want to take him back, you'll need to complete a series of tests" he said. Regina felt her stomach drop, she sighed, "and how do we go about completing them?" She asked. Hades smiled, "I'm glad you asked, you all need to face two people from your past, believe me dead Regina, your quest has only just begun" she said before he and Cora disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Regina gathered her thoughts and then made her way out of the building, she had to find the others and tell them about the tests. All she could think about was the smugness of both Hades and her mother, it was as if they were holding something back, Regina could only imagine the type of things they were about to go through in order to get Hook back, she began to wonder if it was worth it, they could leave now before things got worse, go home and be safe. But she knew that that wasn't an option, Emma would do whatever it took to get her true love back and who was Regina to stop that? She finally got her happy ending with Robin why shouldn't Emma get hers with Killian.

Regina made her way down Main Street and found the others standing outside The library, the looked defeated, Regina knew that her news wasn't going to make them feel any better. "Well?" David asked. Regain sighed "I saw hades, he and my mother, they told be that in order to save Hook, we need to pass a series of... Tests" she said. Everyone looked confused and worried "he said that the first one will be facing people from our past, whatever that means" Regina finished. Emma ran her hands through her hair, she just wanted all of this to be over, she wanted her Killian to be back in her arms. "Okay, for now we're going to look for anything leading us to Hook's where a outs in the library" she said leading the way. Emma approached the doors but they pushed her back, throwing them all across the street, Emma lie still on the tarmac, her face pushed agains the cold floor, she thought she could make out a man approaching her , but before she could say anything the would around her went black.

Hey guys thank you so much for keeping up with this story! I am so so sorry this chapter took forever to publish, I haven't been feeling that inspired lately, plus I have been so busy! I am writing the next chapter right now so hopefully it will be published sometime this week.

P.s I wrote this chapter on my iPad so I apologise for any spelling mistakes you might find! Don't forget to leave and comment and vote :)


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Gold had left the others a while back, he wanted to find his father. He knew that he would be somewhere in this strange underworld they had found themselves in, if anyone had unfinished business to attend to it would be him and his father. Mr Gold did not regret killing his Pan, however he wished it could have been different, maybe his life would have turned out differently, if his father hadn't abandoned him all those years old, maybe he would be a better man. He thought about how he had lied to Belle once again, he didn't understand how she could keep forgiving him but he loved her for it, deep down he knew he could never truly change.

Mr Gold stopped in front of his shop, he assumed if his father was going to be anywhere, it would be here. He twisted the door handle slowly and walked into the shop as the bell rang, letting the owner know someone had entered. There was silence, no one to be found. "Pan" Mr Fold called in a flat tone, but there was no answer. Mr Gold walked up to the desk, looking around everything seemed just as it should be, however something caught his eye. Sitting on the cabinet across from him was his old doll, the one he had named Peter Pan. He moved closer with caution but pick up the doll, as soon as he did, a gust of wind Al,last knocked him over. "Hello laddy" a voice said from behind Mr Gold. He turned around, just as he had expected, there stood his father. Mr Gold sighed and put down the doll "Peter Pan" he sighed leaning against the counter. Pan took a few steps closer to where Mr Gold was standing, he smirked a

little before crossing his arms in front of him. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, but a suit and tie, much like the one Mr Gold himself was wearing or owned back in Storybrooke. " I thought I might find you here" he said. Pan uncrossed arms and now placed them into the pockets on his pants. " there's no need to be sarcastic Rumple, I'm here for the same reason you are..." He said. "And what reason might that be?" Mr Gold asked. Peter Pan laughed a little before answering "to make amends of course... That is why you're looking for me, I mean we both know that I can't die here, I'm already dead, you made sure of that" he said. Mr Gold shook his head, he didn't now how s father could make him feel so small, what eve realm he found himself in Rumple always felt powerful, like nothing could touch him, nothing could hurt him, except his father. Peter Pan took a seat in the corner of the room and cleared his throat. "I want to apologise Rumple, that's why I haven't moved on from the underworld, I was waiting for you to come back, so that we could make amends" pan said. Mr Gold didn't know what to say or do, could it be true, did his father really just want forgiveness or was this just another manipulation? "You expect me to believe that you want to make things right." He asked laughing in disbelief. Pan nodded slightly and looked down at the ground wait for his son to say something. "Well as a matter of fact father, I came to get some answers, so that I can finally let you go... Maybe once I have, you can move on too" Mr Gold said. "When I was a boy, I used to look up at the night sky and see all the stars, I knew which one was Neverland, I knew that you were there, and every night I would wonder how you could have traded me for youth" he said. Pan looked up at Rumple, "it wasn't just about youth Rumple, whenever I looked at you, I saw the boy I never was, I was your mother in your eyes and I saw regret. Getting a second chance at being a boy was all I ever dreamed about, and when me and your ,other had you, I thought those dreams would fade away, but they didn't. After your mother died, they pain I felt every time I saw you was almost too much to bare and when the opportunity to go to Neverland, the place I dreamt about when I was boy came about I wasn't going to let anything stop me, not even you" Pan stated. Mr Gold took a deep breath, after everything his father had put him through there was no way that he should forgive him, however he found himself unable not to. He thought about what he had put his own son through and how much he had wanted forgiveness from him, why would Peter Pan be any different. "I forgive you father" he said, the words trembling slightly. Peter Pan smiled "well that's great lad" he said. Mr Gold could sense that something was off still, his father knew something that he wasn't saying. "Do you know why I am here, in the underworld?" He asked. Peter Pan shook his head and laughed slightly, "of course I do, you're here to save that Pirate, what do they call him? Hook?" . "I'm not here so save anyone, they others, maybe, but I can assure you I will not be doing any saving, I'm only here to protect my love from the truth" Mr Gold stated. "But if you know anything about the Pirates whereabouts, you will tell me" he added. Pan shook his head and chuckled, "Yes I've seen him, he came into the shop looking for you actually, poor fellow thought he was actually in that pathetic little town you call Storybrooke, I may have let it slip that Emma was here to find him" he said. Mr Gold clenched his jaw, "do you have any idea what you've done" he snapped.

Meanwhile Emma and the rest of the group searched the library for clues as to where Killian might be. Emma kept thinking back to the vision she had, the little girl in the field, to where Killian had been screaming her name at the bottom of the cliff. She sighed and opened yet another book, it's title read 'Hades: God of the Underworld', she hope that she would find something in there. Henry walked over to his mother, he knew she needed him, but he also needed her, it had been what seemed like forever that he had had his 'normal mom' back with him, she had been the dark one of too long, and he missed her. He had heard David telling Mary Margaret about Emma collapsing on the floor back at the house, how she had seemed as though she was having some sort of hallucination. Henry knew that his mom would try and play it off as though it was nothing, be he thought maybe he could find out what was going on with her. Henry walked over to Emma, she had her face down, reading intensely he placed his hand on her should which made her jump a little. "Hey mom, any luck?" He asked, Emma sighed, "nope nothing yet kid, how about you? You find anything?" She asked and Henry shook his head. Henry paused for a moment, not sure how to ask s question, but decided he might as well just come out and say it "what did you see I'm your vision mom?" He asked. Emma froze for a moment and looked a little confused, she didn't know how Henry know about her vision, she hadn't even told David and he was the only one who had been there. "I heard grandpa talking about how you spaced out back at the house" he added. Emma took a deep breath, Henry didn't need to know, it was best she kept it to herself. "I don't know what you're talking about Henry, I just zoned out for a couple minutes, I haven't slept in weeks, I think it's finally catching up to me" she said trying to fake a smile. Henry titled his head and folder his arms, he wasn't convinces "mom, come on, I know you, it wasn't nothing, just tell me" he said. Emma's smiled grew more genuine, Henry was a smart kid, she should know better than to try and keep something from him. "Okay well if you must know...I saw him" she said. "Killian?!" Henry asked. "Yeah, but he was at the bottom of this cliff, screaming my name...but then... I was in a field and there was a little girl, she kept saying don't leave me" she looked up at Henry "I know, crazy right" she finished. Henry shook his head, "no, I read somewhere that's it not uncommon to have hallucinations when souls enter the underworld, I'm surprised more of us haven't had them yet actually" he stated.

Suddenly a rustling came from behind the book shelf next to them. Emma and Henry looked at each other and then back to where the noise was coming from. Emma got up from where she was sitting and walked around to the other side of the shelf followed by Henry. To her surprise there was a young boy hiding in the corner. Emma carefully approached the boy, he had brown hair and dark brown eyes, he appeared to be about 7 or 8 years old. "Hey kid, are you okay?" Emma asked crouching down to his level. The boy looked scared but relaxed a little when he saw Henry standing behind Emma. "I'm not going to hurt you, are your parents here?" She asked. The boy nodded "my mother, but I can't find her" he said sitting up a little straighter. Henry moved closer to where Emma and the boy were "we'll help you look for her" he said with a smile. Emma helped the boy to his feet and they walked back over to the rest of the group, Regina and Robin were the first to notice. "Who's this" Regina asked, Emma shrugged "don't know we just found him". The very motherly side of Mary Margaret step in as she rushed over to the young boy trying to comfort him "hey there,what's your name?" She ask. The little boy looked around at all the facing looking down on hi,, he was scared but got the feeling these people could help him, that they were friends, he took a deep breath "Bealfire, my name's Bealfire" he said.

Hey guys sorry to chapter is a bit short, but it's meant to bridge the gap between Regina finding out about the tests and the tests actually beginning! Next chapter will be action packed I promise, still not CS reunion though but it's coming I PROMISE! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and post the next one sometime this week so I can felt caught up!


	5. Chapter 5

"Neal?" Emma questioned, the boy looked at her confused. Emma shook her head, of course the young boy didn't know who Neal was, he hadn't even been Bealfire for a decade! Emma took Bealfire by the hand and lead him out of the library. He looked scared and squeezed Emma's hand tighter, it reminded her of when she had first met Henry, how young he had been. The group followed Emma and Bealfire through the town has he told them where he had last been with his mother, but time and time again there was no luck, they couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly a voiced started shouting behind them, Emma turned around to see a woman running towards them "Bealfire!" she called. Bealfire released his grip from Emma's hand and ran towards the woman "Mama!" he shouted as they wrapped their arms around each other in joy and relief. Emma walked up to the two of them and put her hands in her pocket "you're his mother?" she asked smiling slightly, she didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was jealous of their sweet reunion, all she wanted was to be reunited with her Killian, sooner rather than later. The woman stood up taking her son's hand "Yes, he's my son, why was he with you?" she asked becoming defensive . Emma raised her hands slightly "Woah lady, he was lost, we were just trying to help" she said. The woman relaxed a little "well, thank you, and my name's Milah by the way" she said picking put her young son. Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized who she was talking to, the mother of Bealfire, was the ex wife of Mr Gold, which meant... This was the woman Killian was in love with. She felt herself tense up but tried to relax knowing that there was no possible way for Milah to know who she was. "you're welcome" Emma said walk backwards little to stand closer to Henry. Emma knew what she wanted to ask next, whether or not Milah had seen Killian, had to found her and decided that he might as well live out the rest of eternity with her? However Emma wasn't sure if she want to know then answer, what if he had, what if Milah tried to stop them take him back to the world of the living. Before Emma could say anything Regina stepped forward "We're looking for someone, do you know where new people turn up when they get here?" she asked folding her arms in a defensive way. Emma noticed how Regina didn't use Killian's name, maybe she knew who Milah was too. Milah smiled, her face seemed kind, genuine and loving, honestly, it made Emma feel safe around her. "You're looking for Killian" she stated. Emma opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, she was shocked. Hesitantly she raised her hand slightly "You, you know who we are?" she asked tucking a piece of her behind her ear. Milah shook her head "I know who you are, Emma, but I don't know anyone else is i'm afraid" she said almost awkwardly. "I saw him yesterday, the day he arrived, he was very disorientated and upset, we spoke for a while, I tried to explain things to help but he said he had to go and find you, that you were coming" she added. Emma looked back to her family and then back to Milah, was she saying what Emma thought she was? That Killian knew they were coming? "Where is he now!?" Emma asked with urgency in her voice. Milah shook her head once more "Don't know i'm afraid, haven't seen him since then...But you might want to try the west caves..." her voice became quite as if she didn't want her young son to hear what she was saying "if you haven't seen him yet, it's probably because Hades doesn't want you to... The West Caves is said to be where he keeps prisoners, people who disobey him" she said. Emma thought back to the vision she had, maybe it wasn't just a dream after all, maybe Killian had been trying to reach out to her in some way. "look, I have to go, it was nice to meet you, Emma" she finished, Emma smiled and nodded as Milah and Bealfire walked of into the distance. She turned around to face her family, they looked worried, and nervous about what Emma's next move might be. "Look's like we're going to the West Caves" Henry said placing his hand on his mothers shoulder. "No!" Emma said looking at Henry, "It's too dangerous, I'll go, you should all say here" she stated. Mary Margaret stepped forward and took Emma's hands in hers "Emma, if you think you're doing any of this on your own you are very mistaken" she said very matter of fact. Emma looked around at all of the loving faces around her, she knew how lucky she was to have all of these people in her life, not only did they want to help her but they were willing risk their lives for the person she loved. "Okay" she agreed.

"Let me out!" Killian screamed, he was tied to the walls by massive iron chains. After he had seen Emma and her family coming down to the underworld he knew he had to find her and keep her safe, who knows what kind of mind games Hades would play on them once they got here, he had to get to them first and protect them. Unfortunately, Hades had seen it coming, he captured Killian and was now keeping him prisoner, Killian had no idea where, he had been knocked out before arriving. Now he sat on the dirty ground head in his hands trying to think of some way to escape. Suddenly everything went dark, he squeezed his eyes shut and when he re opened them he was standing in Emma's house, only he wasn't really there. He watched as Emma lay on the couch guarded by Merida, he saw how he had used his magic to put her to sleep and he watched as he said "I want to hurt you". Killian then saw him self leave the house, but the vision didn't end there. Emma stood still unable to move, tears began rolling down her cheeks. After a moment she dropped to her knees and let out a sob. Killian watched helplessly, he wished he could take those words back, he didn't realize how much pain Emma had been in after he had said those things. Emma sat with her back resting against the couch, her legs bent to her chest and her head resting on her knees, she was still crying. Killian sat down in front of her, but she was unaware of his presence, he wasn't really there "I'm sorry Emma" he whispered. Suddenly, just as quickly as he had entered the vision, he was back at the bottom of the cave, nothing but rock around him. "AARGHHH" he yelled.

Emma stood at the entrance of the West Caves, her family standing behind her. "Ready?" she asked and waited for their hesitant nods. She took a step into the cave, and then another, it was dark and freezing, the hairs on her arms stood up on end, there was an eerie feeling in the atmosphere. "We should split up, mom, you, David and Henry go-" she turned around but to her surprise, she was alone, everyone had disappeared and so had the entrance to the cave. Emma's heart started beating faster and faster as she ventured deeper into the cave, this must have been one of the tests Regina had warned them about. In the distance Emma could hear a faint calling "Emma!" the voice shouted, it sounded desperate. Thinking it must be Killian, she sprinted in the direction of the voice. "EMMA!" the voice grew louder and louder until suddenly Emma realized it was more than one voice. She came to a clearing in the cave, it was faintly lit and she could just about make out two faces in the shadows. She squinted to try and get a better look. "Graham? Neal?" she questioned. The two men were standing on the opposite side of the cave, balancing on two separate thin ledges over what seemed like an endless drop. Emma's opened her mouth as if to speak but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know if what she was seeing was real or not, the cave she found herself in seemed like the one she had seen in her vision of Killian, but the feeling she got when walking around felt different. "Is.. is this real?" she asked looking back and forth between Graham and Neal. The desperation in the men's eyes grow larger "yes, Emma, it's real, we're real, help me please!" Graham pleaded. Emma felt tears coming to her eyes, not because she was sad but because everything that was going on at the moment was almost to much for her to bare. Loosing Killian, not being about to find him in the underworld, getting threats from Hades and now seeing two people she had feeling for in her past in danger, made her feel very overwhelmed and scared. Emma shook her head and rolled her shoulders back, she knew what needed to be done. Pushing her emotions aside for a moment she looked around for something to reach over to them, something that they could grab. Luckily in the corner she noticed a long rope, it looked old but strong enough to hold someones weight. She ran over to it and brought it to the edge of the drop. All of a sudden the ledges that the men were standing on began to crumble. Emma began to physically shake, she knew that there was no time to waist and the likely hood of being able to save both of them was almost impossible. She could only save one, and she knew it. Emma looked back an forth between Graham and Neal over and over again, how was she supposed to make this impossible decision, save one and watch the other fall to their death, but she had to, she had no choice. She took a shaky breath "I'm sorry Neal, I'm sorry that I let you die, I'm sorry that I didn't comer here to save you" she said barely able to look at him as he clung onto the side of the rocky cave wall. She looked over at Graham "I'm sorry that what went on between Regina and I led you down here, but I hope you find peace" she said before tossing the rope over to Neal. Emma held tightly as he grabbed onto the end of the rope and the ledges that they were both standing began to collapse, she heard Graham scream as he fell, and she began to sob. Neal appeared over the side of the drop, pulling himself to safety, Emma let go of the rope as he ran up to her, embracing her in a comforting hug. Emma closed her eyes and cried into his shoulder, she couldn't believe what she had just down, she had killed Graham, but en a thought occurred to her, they were in the underworld, they were already dead, how could this even be possible? Emma opened her eyes to ask him all of her questions, but just as she had thought, he wasn't there, he never had been. She hear a terrifying laugh coming from behind he and as she tried around she saw him, Hades, he had been watching the entire time. "Why are you doing this?" She asked trying to sound brave. Hades took a few steps closer to her. "Emma my dear, this is all just part of being in the underworld, it plays tricks on your brain, and your heart" he said, the last two words coming off is lips like daggers. Emma gulped "I just want him back" she whispered. Hades laughed as if her pain amused him "want who back? Because it's seems, Emma, that all the men in your life end up down here, so who exactly are we talking about?" He asked sarcastically. In one swift motion, the knife in Emma's pocket ended up pressed against his throat. "You know who" Emma spat, her anger beginning to show. Hades looked down his nose at the knife, but didn't seem intimidated what's so ever "ah yes, your pirate" he smiled reaching up and pulling Emma's hand away from him. "He's somewhere safe, where he is not long a threat to my plans" he added as he begin to pace. Emma followed his movements with her eyes, she wanted proof, she needed proof, but she wasn't sure if seeing him and not being able to hold him, would make the pain in the pit of her stomach even worse than it already was. "Prove it" she said, unsure if she would regret those words very soon. Hades stopped pacing and thought for a moment before making something appear that Emma wasn't ready to see, especially in the state it was in. Hades now held in his had none other than Killian's hook, it was in perfect condition apart from the blood on the metal. The leather was fine and so was the straps that held it together. Emma felt years retuning to her eyes "that doesn't prove anything" she said. Hades chuckled and handed the hook to Emma, "you wanted proof, and I gave it to you, it's your choice if you choose not to believe me" he said. Emma held tightly onto the hook, and put away the knife. She cleared her throat, "where are my family, what did you do to them?" She asked looking around for a way to escape from this hell she found herself currently in. "Don't worry Miss Swan, your family is find, they went through the same thing you just did, you'll all be reunited, just as soon as we make the deal I cam here to make" he said. Emma's eyes shot up, looking directly into his. "What do you want?" She spat. " you'll complete the rest of my "tests" and you'll get your pirate, but if you want to leave, you'll need to leave someone behind in his place, it's a life for a life Emma, even you should know that" he said smirking slightly. "Deal" Emma said without question, she know that she would never leave someone behind, they already had a plan for that, she was going to split her heart in two, now life would need to be sacrificed. Hades nodded and with that he disappeared. Emma looked around, she still couldn't see a way out, but she didn't care in that moment, she looked down at the hook she held in her hand, brought it up to her face and rested her cheek on the leather, she closed her eyes, the smell of it remind her of him, his coat, his boots, his hair, his eyes, his smiled... His everything. One last tear fell from her eyes before she opened them, and sure enough, when she did, she was standing at the entrance of the cave again, her family all around, looking confused. Henry ran over to her, he had been crying just like the rest of them, she didn't want to ask who they all had to choose between, it would be too hard to talk about. "Emma?" Mary Margaret said, walking up to her and looking at the hook in her hand "did you see him? Did you see hook?" She asked. Emma looked up at her mother, the tears once again filling her eyes "no" she whispered. Everyone looked confused as they could clearly see the hook she was clinging onto "well where did you get that then?" Regina asked. Emma wiped the tears away from her eyes and took a shaky breath "Hades, Hades gave it to me, he said, he said that we can have Killian, that we can get him back, but we have to win all his tests and we have to leave some one here" she sighed.

Hey guys so this chapter didn't turn out the way I hoped it would but I really wanted to post it anyway so I can move along with the story, hopefully Emma and Killian will be reunited either in the next chapter or the one after that! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Emma, let's go back to Mr Gold's shop, maybe there is a version of the locator spell there that we can use to find Hook" Mary Margaret suggested, sounding very optimistic considering what they had all just experienced. Emma hadn't yet taken her eyes off of the hook that she was holding in her hands and she wasn't really listening to anything anyone was saying, all she could think about was the conversation she had just had with the ruler of the Underworld. She clung to Killian's hook like it was the last piece of her pirate in the world, and at the moment, it was. "Mom?" Emma heard faintly next to her, "Mom, are you okay?" the voice grew louder, it was Henry, she felt his loving hand fall gently onto her shoulder and she met his gaze, giving him a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine kid, whats the plan?" she asked looking around at everyone, they seemed to have come to terms with the sacrifices they had just made although the sorrow in their eyes was still evident. "Mary Margaret was suggesting that we go to Gold's shop to look for a locator spell" David said, repeating what his wife had said. Emma's eyes grew wider with hope, hope that she would soon be reunited with Killian "sounds like a plan" she said, exhaling heavily as if she was relieved not to be the one to have to come up with a solution, usually she didn't mind being the leader, but right now, she was tired, tired of thinking, tired of crying, tired of loosing, tired of everything.

They all made their way back to the center of town and to Main Street, it seemed like it was getting late, but time worked differently in the Underworld, there was no night, there was no day, only a middle that didn't have an end. Once they arrived at Mr Gold's pawn shop Emma was the first to enter, she twisted the handle and the door creaked open making the bell ring at the top of the frame. It looked as though no one was there but she had a strange feeling someone was watching them, but then again, there probably was, Hades was probably sitting in his castle watching them suffer and looking for Killian while he knew exactly where he was and how to find him. Everyone split up and began to search for things that would be of help in locating Killian. Henry walked into the back room and immediately stopped in his tracks, Pan. "Mom" he said not taking his eyes from where the evil stood before him. Emma rushed in to see what was wrong and saw Pan looking out of the window, slowly he turned around as the rest of the group entered. "Well, isn't this the reunion" he chuckled. Emma stood up tall, as though she is she was trying to make herself seem more threatening. "It's not exactly the reunion we were looking for" she said straightening her jacket. Pan moved closer to them and everyone tensed, Regina and Emma both grabbing Henry's arms simultaneously. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt the boy" he said looking him up and down. "My my, haven't you grown into quite the hero Henry" he said smirking. "Believe it or not, I actually want to help you" Pan finished. David raised an eyebrow, "You, want to help us? " he asked confused. Pan nodded and reached into his jacket pocket "you see, I'm in the Underworld to make amends with my own lad, I thought I would be needing this to find him, but unexpectedly, he came to me, therefore, I won't be needing this" he said opening his hand to reveal a small vile of magic, it looked like a locator spell but was different in color. The bottle it was contained in had gold embellishment's and looked like something that came straight out of Rumplestiltskin's Castle back in the Enchanted Forest. "What does it do, will it take us to Killian?" Emma asked hopefully taking a step closer to Pan and releasing her tight grip on her son. Pan shook his head, "not exactly Emma, if you take this potion to Hook's grave and pour it over the stone, you will see him and he will see you, but only for a few minutes, use this time wisely and you will be able to figure out his location, and, hopefully find him" he said. Emma reached for the tiny bottle but Pan snapped his fingers shut around it before she could take it. "However, there is one condition" he smirked again. Emma rolled her eyes, not another deal, deals always end badly. "What?" she question. Pan stroked his chin, as if he was thinking about what he wanted. "If I give you this potion, and you find your... long lost love, you must rescue my Amira" he stated looking her in the eye. "Amira, who is that?" David questioned from behind Emma. "You see, I was once very lonely down here, but then I met her and everything changed" Pan looked around at all the faces staring at him in disbelief "you have a true love!?" Mary Margaret asked, astonished. "Yes, is that so hard to believe" Pan snapped. "Actually, yes, but okay deal, we'll bring her back, now give me the potion" Emma agreed. Pan scowled at her as if to give her a warning and then handed her the potion. The group left the shop as fast as the could and practically ran to the grave yard.

Once they arrived Emma took the vile of potion out of her pocket and twisted of the cap. "Wait!" David shouted before Emma had stared pouring. Emma turned around, unsure of why her father was stopping her from learning Killian's location. "Emma before you do that, don't you think you need to know what your going to ask him? if Pan is right and you only have a short few moments with him, we can't risk not knowing how to find him" David said trying to get through to Emma. Emma took a short sigh and faced her father, "I know, don't worry, I've got this" she said before turning back around and spilling contents of the bottle onto the brown grave marked 'Killian Jones'. They waited a moment, but nothing seemed to be happening. "Pan he tricked us, I can't - " Regina said in annoyance but was cut off by Emma "Sshh" said said listening closely to the grave "can you hear that" she asked. Emma walked up closer to the grave, she could her something, breathing, coming from it. All of a sudden she heard a groan from behind the stone, she walked around to the back and there in front of her, was Killian Jones. "Killian" she breathed not believing what she was seeing. Killian looked up at Emma, his eyes full of sadness and pain "Emma?" he question jumping up from where he was sitting. "Is that really you?" he asked reaching out to touch her face. His hand was cold, like ice and the way his skin felt against hers didn't felt like death. "Emma we don't have a lot of time!" David called over to her. Emma felt tears welling up in her eyes and slowly they began to fall. "Killian, I don't have a lot of time, Pan gave us a potion so that we could find you, where are you" she asked almost sobbing. Killian reached his hand to his head "I, I don't know" he sighed. Emma looked at him, beaten and broken, it looked like he too had been crying. "Killian please, I need you to tell me everything you know" she pleaded. "uh, I, um, Hades took me, after I saw my brother, Liam, he showed me to a well and it let me know that you were coming, why Emma? why are you here, it's so dangerous" he said wiping away her tears. "Yeah well, I love you" she whispered. Killian sighed through his smile "All I remember is a long dark passage way, Hades can get to me easily so I might not be far from his castle" he said. They stood in front of each other not knowing how long they would have left to talk, Emma hadn't stopped crying. Killian took her hand and pulled her into his embrace, stoking her hair. Gosh how he had miss her, the way her body fit perfectly in his, how it felt to run his fingers through her hair, how whenever he was with her all his troubles seemed to fade away. "I love you too Emma, so much, we'll be together again before you know love" he whispered so only she could hear, rocking her gently. She could feel him slipping away a tried to cling onto him, but slowly she lost her grip and he disappeared into nothingness. Everyone stood looking at Emma, not knowing what to do or say, Mary Margaret was the first to approach her, she gave David a look that meant 'keep everyone else busy'. Emma dropped to her knees in front of the grave and Mary Margaret crouched down to be at her level placing a gentle hand on her back. "Emma, are you okay?" she asked. Emma didn't say anything but nodded wiping the last tears from her face. "What did he say? How do we find him?" she asked her daughter tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Emma smiled at her mother, she loved how comforting she was and she wished she could have been around her when she was growing up, maybe her life would have turned out differently. She cleared her throat "I think, we should try Hades castle" she said. Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide in fear, she shook her head "Emma, do you know how dangerous that could be? It's not like Hades is just going to let us walk in there and take him!" she said raising her voice unexpectedly. Emma narrowed her eyes at her mother "no one asked you to come! I'll go by myself I don't care, I'm getting him back" she snapped. Mary Margaret was taken aback by her daughter's words and stood up. Emma sighed realizing what she had just said "Mom, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, I'm happy you're here with me, I just-" she tried to explain but her mother cut her off. "I know Emma, and it's okay, but you need to remember, as much as you want to find Killian, you also have a son to think about, what about Henry? is it really worth risking his life?" she asked. Emma looked at her son hugging Regina, Robin by her side. Her mother was right, she couldn't risk hurting anyone else, but she wasn't giving up. "You're right mom, take Henry and the others back to my house, get some rest" she sighed. "Emma you're not going alone!" Mary Margaret said as they walked over to the group. Regina stepped forward "I'll go, I owe you, you saved me from the darkness Emma and now I want to repay the favor" she stated placing her hand on Emma's shoulder, Emma smiled back at her, "Thanks Regina" she said.

The group walked quickly back to the house and Emma made sure her son was settled in bed before leaving. "Be careful mom" he had said and she had promised to return safely. But was it true? should she have promised to return safely, who knows what might happen? They are planning to break into the ruler of the Underworld's castle after all, there is bound to be many dangers. Emma met everyone in the hall way, just in front of the door, her mother and father looked worried, like sending their daughter off to war. Emma understood, she too was nervous, but not for herself, she was worried how hard it would be for them if she didn't return, how Henry would react, but she was also worried for Killian, she didn't know how much time he had left, he was obviously being tortured by Hades where ever he was and all she wanted to do was take away his pain. "I love you Emma" Mary Margaret said, giving her daughter a light kiss on the forehead, David hugged her too and Robin Kissed Regina in a way that gave Emma a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, jealousy. "Let's go" she said hinting at Regina to follow her, they separated and Regina closed the door behind her.

"Which way to the castle" Emma asked looking at Regina. Regina pointed to the distance "My guess, wold be that way" she answered looking up and in the distance to the black castle that looked more threatening that Regina's had been when she was the Evil Queen. Emma gulped and started running to the castle, she knew that it was a far distance away but the faster she could get there the better. Regina, who hadn't been expecting to run the entire time moaned a little but followed her friend all the same. "I'm coming Hook, hang in there a while longer" Emma said, hoping that somehow Killian would hear her.

Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to vote and leave a comment! Tell me what you'd like to happen next. Only 9 days left until the mid season premiere! I am going to try my hardest to wrap this story up by then! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

After about an hour of nonstop running, Emma and Regina stood the other side of the blood lake, this lake is said to hold the blood of every soul that has ever entered the underworld. 'would explain why Killian felt so cold' Emma thought to herself but she didn't think it was real, having the blood of many surround your castle seemed a little far fetch even for the ruler of the underworld, but here they were standing in front of it. "How do we get across?" Regina asked, looking for a bridge or something. Emma looked around, it seemed like however Hades would enter his castle, it definitely wasn't by foot, more like magic, magic that Emma hadn't figure out how to use in this land yet. Regina raised her hands and tried to create a bridge to the other side of the lake nothing happened; her magic flicked and sparked from her hands like a dead electricity box. Emma tried next, she thought about Killian, how much pain he was in and how much she needed him back by her side, she managed to get some large rocks to form a structure, but only for a minute before the went crashing down and splashed in to the red lake below, "Argh!" Emma said defeated. Both women continued to look around for something to help them, but it was no use, there was nothing. "What if we try and use our magic together, at the same time?" Regina suggested. Emma thought for a moment, it wasn't a bad idea, it was something they would have done back in Storybrooke, but here in the Underworld magic worked differently, it was unpredictable. "Sure, it's worth a shot" Emma agreed. Both Regina and Emma raised their hands in the air in the direction of the castle, with all they could muster their magic began appearing from their hands "Keep going!" Regina yelled. Boulders and rocks flew up from the lake and surrounding cliff sides and created a bridge from where they were standing to the castle. They stop and waited a moment to see if it would last; it seemed to have worked, thank goodness. "Come on, let's go, we don't know how long this will hold" Emma said leading the way. When Emma stepped onto the rock it shook slightly but this didn't frighten her, she knew she had to get across and this was the only way. Regina followed close behind; looking back every now and again to make sure they weren't being followed. "Thanks for coming" Emma said after a few short minutes of silence, Regina gave her a small but genuine smile. "I didn't want to admit it to my parents' or even myself but I didn't want to do this alone" she added. Regina sighed, didn't Emma know that she didn't have to do anything alone anymore. "You're welcome" she replied simply.

Once they had reached the other side of the bridge they stood in front of two massive black doors with intricate carvings for mystical creates and Greek gods on. Emma walked up to the door to try and push it open but Regina stopped her before she could. "Emma! What are you doing, Hades is bound to have guards right behind those door! We need to find another way in, something a little less obvious..." Regina stated. Emma dropped her hand and nodded her head, Regina was right, again. Emma wasn't thinking clearly, how could she, she hadn't gotten any sleep what so ever since even before they went to Camelot. Regina lead the way around the side of the castle, looking for another way in when they came across a cave like entrance that looked like it lead underneath the castle. The two shared a look and knew that this was going to be their best bet. Slowly they walked into the dark cave, it smelt like death, but not like the rest of the underworld did, it was more dominant, Emma and Regina could hardly see each other from two feet away, Emma was almost tempted to use her magic as a light but she knew it would draw attention to them, and that was the last thing they needed right now. As they made their way down the long narrow tunnel like cave Emma started to get the strange feeling that she had been there before, something about the way it felt, felt familiar, then she realised, she had been there, in her vision when the first arrived in The Underworld. "Hook's here" she said to herself forgetting that Regina was with her. "What? Where" Regina replied, Emma jumped at her response, realising that she wasn't alone, she shook her head and began to explain to Regina what she knew "When we first came to the underworld, I had this... vision thing, at first I thought it was because of my lack of sleep, but, I think Killian was trying to tell me something, I don't know" she said, realising how stupid she must sound. Regina looked a little confused but let Emma continue "I saw him, had the bottom of the cliff, or ditch or something, it looked exactly like this" Emma added. Regina straightened her body with the new information Emma had just given her. "Well then, looks like we have an advantage then don't we Miss Swan" Regina smiled.

They continued down through the cave, being weary of any protection that Hades may have in place, until they reached a dead end. It didn't make any sense, there hadn't been any corridor from the main tunnel and there wasn't and up or a down option to go. Suddenly, Emma's heart started beating faster, what if this was a trap? What if Hades had let them create bridge because this is exactly where he wanted them to be? Emma used her magic to light put the wall in front of them so that she could see if there was anything that would let them continue through the cave, nothing. Emma sighed and placed her hand on the wall, leaning against it "Killian, where are you?" she whispered to herself. All of a sudden the wall that she was leaning on dropped down and disappeared to reveal a small walk way. Emma looked over at Regina who gave her a shrug and gestured for her to go in. Emma lead the way followed by her friend and came to the edge of deep ditch, there at the very bottom, was Killian Jones.

"Killian!" Emma yelled as loud as she could, not caring about who could hear her. Killian lay spread out on his front, not moving and there was blood everywhere. Emma felt tears coming to her eyes and she didn't even fight to hold them back. Without a second thought you dropped to the floor and started to climb down the rocks. "Emma!" Regina shouted grabbing her hand trying to stop her from climbing. "Regina, I swear to god, do not try and stop me from doing this!" Emma wailed, the tears falling controlling. Regina sighed and shook her head "I'm not going to stop you Emma, but I just thought using this" she said taking out a piece of short sting from her pocket "you might be able to get down there without dying" she finished. Emma looked at the piece of sting and it was almost enough to make her laugh, did Regina think that a flimsy piece of cotton would be able to hold her? "Regina, you can't be serious right now?" Emma questioned not sure if she did actually find it funny or it was making her angry. Regina rolled her eyes and performed magic on the small string turning it into a sturdy piece of rope, long enough to tie around Emma and lower her down "Regina! You're a genius" Emma exclaimed, her tears still falling. "You don't need to sound so surprised!" Regina remarked, pulling Emma back up, tying the rope around her and then slowly lowering her back down.

Emma felt her heart miss a couple of beats as she was lowered down the side of the cave wall, Killian was getting closer to her but the fact that she could see him moving or he hadn't even acknowledged that she was there was worrying her... a lot. "I'm coming Killian" she said in a low tone so that she didn't frighten him. For all she knew Hades could be torturing him with morphs that looked like her, filling his head with visions like the one she had had when she first arrived. Emma landed with a thud at the bottom of the cave and fumbled to untie the rope wrapped around her waist. The rope dropped to the ground and she ran over to Killian almost tripping over in the process. She fell to her knees and turned him over, he groaned slightly with the force so she tried to be a little gentler; at least he was still breathing. Killian couldn't open his eyes, they were swollen and Emma could tell that his ribs were broken, the sight of him made her cry even more but she tried to keep it thought, she didn't know how much time they would have until someone realised they were there. "Killian, it's Emma, Killian come back to me, can you hear me" she said stroking his face and as her tears fell onto his skin. There was so much blood, a lot of it was dried but there was some that seemed quite fresh, like it had only happened maybe twenty minutes ago. Killian's eyes twitched and Emma felt a glimmer of hope take over her body "Killian!" Emma said again, this time Killian's eyes slowly opened and Emma saw she saw a tear roll out of his right eye. "Killian, it's okay, I'm here, and I'm going to get you out of here" she reassured him. Killian's darted opened and he looked very anxious, Emma hated seeing him like this. "Killian, what have they done to you" she asked, not wanted an answer, she reached out to touch his face but he backed away quickly "Get away from me!" he yelled sitting up much faster than he should have "ARGHH!" he screamed in pain. "Killian it's me!" Emma cried, she wasn't sure how to prove it to him; she shuffled closer to him cautiously. "I won't fall for you trick Hades, not again" he shouted looking Emma directly in the eye. Again, that was the only word that lingered on his lips and in Emma's mind, so Hades had been fooling him with visions of her. "Killian" she said trying to calm herself down for his sake "it's me, I promise, what can I do to prove it to you" she asked. Killian looked her up and down still visibly shaken and afraid, after a moment he spoke "Tell me something that only Emma would know" he said in almost a whisper. Emma thought for a moment, something that only she would know, something important to both of them, her mind was full of wonderful memories of the two of them so she just started listing anything that came to mind "I know that you like coffee in the mornings, I know that you wear an extra layer under your shirt because you hate the way the fabric feel against you skin, I know that you'd rather take a shower than have a bath!, I know that you sleep on the right side of the bed, I know that you tried for years to be a better man, I know that even though you spent many years sailing by yourself, you hate being alone, I know that you get nervous in the dark, even though you have never told me I know that you've always wanted a child so that you can prove to yourself that you can be a better father than your father was to you and your brother and I know that your biggest fear is being abandoned, just like mine" Emma listed almost sobbing. Killian's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out, instead he inched closer to her nervously not taking his eyes from hers. He reached out to touch her face, like he had in the graveyard, he studied every inch of her face as she cried "Emma, it's you" he said his voice shaky. Emma nodded and practically threw herself onto him forgetting about his broken ribs, she didn't care about the blood that was now staining her clothes, she didn't care about the past, at this point she didn't even care that he had tried to kill her whole family, all she cared about was that he was back in her arms, for real, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a vision and it wasn't a magic potion, it was him. Emma suddenly realised that he was probably in a lot of pain and tried to pull away from him, but he just held her tighter "Don't let go, not yet" he pleaded. Emma's heart broke with his words "I'm not going anywhere Killian" she promised.

Suddenly Emma thought about how on earth she was going to get both of the back up the side of the cave to Regina, Emma was strong but not strong enough to hold all of Killian's weight. She pulled away slightly and cupped his face in her hand "Killian, I'm going to need you to try and get up okay? We don't have a lot of time" Emma said wincing in pain when he did. Killian slowly rose from the ground and screamed out in agony; Emma willed her tears away as she didn't want him worrying about her. "Regina!" Emma shouted trying to get her attention, Regina's head peered over the top of the edge, Emma sighed in relief know that she was still there and unharmed. "I'm going to send Killian up first, please, please be gentle" Emma shouted. She turned back to Killian who looked like he could pass out at any moment and stroked his cheek gentle "We're almost there, almost, I'm going to tie this around you so Regina can pull you up" Emma explained wrapping the rope around his battered body. Killian didn't answer, his eyes were red and Emma could tell he was trying so hard to be strong all she wanted to do was tell him that it was all going to be okay, but she couldn't, not yet. "Ready?" Regina called, Emma tugged on the rope signalling that Regina could start bring him up. Emma watch as his feet left the ground and loud groans and wails echoed around the dark cave "Emma, stop, stop, it hurts!" Killian yelled. "You're almost there Killian hold on" She called back to him trying to sound reassuring but her voice shaking. Regina finally managed to pull him to safety with all her strength and magic she could muster on her own, she wasn't sure how she was going to do it again for Emma, but she had to, she didn't have a choice. Killian now lie on the cold ground, he had passed out in pain and honestly this was a good thing for now, it meant that Regina could concentrate on getting Emma back to safety without a screaming pirate right next to her. Regina carefully untied the rope from around Killian's body and dropped it back down for Emma to use. It should be easier to drag Emma up. She could climb herself, the rope was just there as a precaution. Emma tied the rope around her waist and began to climb up the rocks, it wasn't easy, the stones were beginning to crumble beneath her feet and there was suddenly a very cold chill in air that made her start to physically shake. All of a sudden Emma felt the rope relax slightly which made her panic, what if something had happened to Regina and Killian, she couldn't see anything and she as now very far from the ground, if she fell, it would surely be to her death. "Regina?" Emma asked cautiously, for a minute there was no response but after a moment Regina poked her head of the side "Emma" she said slowly, Emma's heart began to race hearing the fear in Regina's voice. "Don't make any loud noises, I, I'm going to pull you up" she added whispering. Emma felt the rope tighten once more as Regina pulled her the remainder of the way and over the side of the ditch. Once Emma was up if wasn't long before she was the reason Regina had looked so nervous. Emma stood up and brushed off the dirt from her jeans and follow Regina's eyes to what she was looking at. The other side of the ditch that they had just been in was none other than Hades himself, had he been watching the entire time? Emma froze where she was standing and then sharply turned her head to look at Killian, he was still lying on the ground but he was stirring slightly and groaning once more. As Emma looked more closely she noticed something standing behind Hades, it had blood red eyes and was almost invisible for the distance that they were standing. Suddenly Emma noticed that there was another one standing to the left of him and another to the right, what was it? Hades smirked and laughed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, the blood red eyes still remaining in the darkness. "We've got to get out of here, now!" Emma shouted running over to Killian who was now in an almost sitting position. "Killian, Killian I know you're in pain, but I'm going to need you to try and forget about it, just for a little while, if we don't get out of here, I don't know what's going to happen" she said desperately. Killian tilted his head upwards and looked into Emma's eyes lovingly "Anything for you love" he said standing up, wailing in agony. Emma turned to look back and saw that the creatures had moved in to light and that it was not in fact three at all, but one hound like creature with three heads! "Oh my god" Emma heard Killian say, the fear in his voice quite clear. "Run!" Emma yelled, Regina led the way using her magic to guild them whilst Emma took Killian's hand in hers and dragged him back through the long, narrow tunnels. She could hear the growls of hound echoing behind them and sounding like it was becoming ever so close. "I can't" Killian said breathless and came to a stop "Killian, you have to, we're almost there" Emma said pleading with him to continue. Killian just shook his head "I can't" He repeated looking defeated. Emma sighed, 'okay, time to think of a plan B' she thought as she heard the sound of massive paws gaining on them. There was only one thig that could do now, try to fight it off using magic. Regina and Emma prepared themselves for the threat and conjured up all the magic they could. Killian crawled over to the side of the cave, trying to stay out of harm's way. The beast made its way towards the three of them and came to a halt once it was that they were ready to fight. Growling and looking Emma directly in the eye the monster slowly crept closer and closer to her. Emma had to think fast, she could try and use her magic but it was very unpredictable here, what if it didn't work. Emma looked over at Killian, he was holding his side and wincing in pain, she knew she had to try; it was her only option and their only hope of getting out of there. With all the power she could muster she summoned her magic and directed it straight towards the three headed hound. A bright beam of light shot out from her hands an impacted the creature and it stumbled back a few steps, but it wasn't enough, it only growled loud and this time fire came out of each of the head's mouths. Suddenly Emma remembered, everything has a weakness, she remembered how Pan's weakness was his power and how Zelena's was light magic, what if she could draw the beast out of the cave, what would happen? It was worth a shot. "Regina! I need you to take help Killian, I'm going to lead this monster out of here, I think it's weakness might be light itself!" she shouted over the top of the hound barking and growling. For a moment, Regina couldn't believe that Emma was taking this much of risk, what if that didn't work, all three of them would be doomed to spend the rest of entirety in the underworld, but there was no choice. Regina ran over to Hook and places his arm around her shoulder to help him walk "GO!" Emma shouted and Regina and Killian obeyed leading the way out of the tunnel. Emma used her magic to slow the beast so that they had the advantage but her attempts were getting weaker and it seemed as though the three headed hound was only getting stronger. Emma shot out beam after beam of magic as Killian stumbled ahead of her with Regina, finally she could make out a light towards the entrance of the cave. Regina put Killian's arm around her neck to help him run a little faster to which he gave her a faint smile in thanks. The three of them stumbled out of the cave followed by the hound of Hades which screeched and wailed as the light hit its oily skin; it growled as fire burst out of its mouth. Regina placed Killian in a safe position an took her place next to Emma and prepared to fight, but just as they raised their hands to shoot yet another round of magic towards the beast, it let out one last raw and dissolved right in front of their eyes. Regina and Emma exchanged glances, their plan had worked. Emma suddenly thought of Hook and ran over to him, falling to her knees beside him. "I knew you could do it Swan" he said weakly. Emma sighed with happiness, happiness that she had found him, that she had him in her arms. They lent their foreheads together, but Emma couldn't wait any longer, she bought her lips to his and gently caressed his bottom lip, he returned the gesture, for one perfect moment, everything was how it should be, they were back together, no long dark ones, they felt safe and loved.

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I have been busy! I think the next chapter is going to be the last one since the 5B starts tomorrow, so I'll try and wrap it all up. Hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget to comment and leave your vote! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Emma, Killian and Regina made their way back to where the rest of the group were, walking slowly so that Killian could keep up and wasn't in too much pain. Emma had put his arm around her shoulders so that she was supporting some of his weight, although due to her lack of sleep and almost non existent eating schedule, it was proving to be difficult. Their journey back lasted longer as they often had to stop to give Killian a break from walking. Emma wasn't sure if she was just imagining it but it seemed as though the sky was clearing up, no longer the red tint it had once been but more of an orange, like the sun rising.

Once they had arrived back at the underworld version of Emma's house, she helped him climb the steps as Regina opened the front door for them to walk through. They were immediately greeted by Mary Margaret and David, who breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that their daughter was okay. "Emma, we're so glad you're okay, we we're worried that something might have happened" Mary Margaret said. Emma rolled her eyes almost unintentionally, it wasn't that she was annoyed by her parents worrying about her, but clearly she wasn't the one they should be concerned about. "I'm fine, mom, just help me take him upstairs, don't let Henry see" Emma said desperation in her voice. David took Killian's other arm and Killian gave him a small nod in thanks. Regina had rushed to Henry's side almost as soon as they had walked through the door, seeing what could potentially happen to someone down in the underworld made her never want to leave her son's side again. David and Emma slowly and carefully walked Killian up the stairs and brought him to the room that would have been their bedroom, only here it was just an empty bed frame with an old mattress and grey colored walls. Emma gently helped Killian to sit on the bed and took off her blood stained jacket, throwing it to the ground. David went into the bathroom to see if there was running water, after a few seconds the taps started working and David left the room to give them some space. Emma suddenly felt quite nervous being alone with Killian, it wasn't that she was afraid of him, of course that could never happen but there was so many in said things, so many wounds that need healing, she just didn't know what to say. Luckily he was the one to break the silence, "As much as I'd like to bathe, I don't think I could get out again love, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he said, clutching his wound, Emma's heart sank even lower when she realised the wound his was holding was the one that she herself had given him, a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Emma walked over to him and took a seat next to him on the bed "I'm sorry" she said looking at all the cuts and bruises covering his face, she dreaded to think what was underneath his leather clothing. "Emma, this isn't your fault, I'm the one that threatened your family, I'm the one that-" Killian said but Emma cut him off "Killian if I hadn't turned you into the dark one in the first place none of this would have happened" both were quiet for a moment not sure what else to say, finally Killian spoke again "I think, the past should be exactly that, the past", Emma agreed and cleared her throat "I think you should take a shower Killian, get some of that blood off of you, clean your wounds" Emma suggested noticing that the water was still running in the bathroom a few feet away. Killian shook his head "I can't Emma, I'm too, I'm too weak" he said dropping his head almost in shame. Emma stood up in front of him and reached out her hand "come on, I'll help you" she said softly. Killian looked up at Emma, so kind, so loving and took her hand. She lead him to bathroom and gently helped him take off his jacket, the fabric torn in multiple places. Killian cried out in pain when his arm bend in an awkward position and Emma winced almost feeling his pain. Killian could barely look her in the eye when she went to unbutton his pants and rubbed his face with his hand to try and stop himself from yelling again. Emma pulled down the leather and gasped at the cuts and bruises covering his legs, taking a deep breath, she moved onto taking off his shirt, she undid the buttons and helped him take out his arms from the sleeves. Emma looked down to his abdomen and when she saw the fresh scar spread across his waist she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, she let out one sob after another until Killian brought her into his embrace "It's okay Emma, it's over now" he comforted, Emma stopped herself once she realised she should be the one comforting him, he was the one that had been tortured. She pulled herself away from him and started the shower whilst he took off his underwear. She decided that it would be best if she gave him some time alone, but let him know that if he needed anything that she would be right outside the door.

After about 20 minutes Emma heard her name being called from inside the bathroom, Killian was done showering, but needed help wrapping the towel around his waist. Emma tried to stop her self from gasping again at his obviously broken ribs. Whilst he was showering Emma took the time to make up the bed with some linen she had found in a closet just off of the main hall way. She had bumped into her mother whilst she was there who asked how Killian was doing, Emma didn't know how to answer her question, because she didn't really know. Emma pulled back the covers and helped Killian lay down on the mattress, he needed rest and to just be peacefully for a while, hopefully then they could work out their escape. Killian's head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes wishing that the pain would leave his body. Emma went to leave but Killian grabbed her arm "Emma, don't go, I don't want to be without you any longer love" he said still with his eyes shut. Emma sighed, honestly she didn't want to be without him either, she walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down next to him not sure if she should touch him knowing that he was in a lot of pain, however he was the one to move over to her, placing his arm on her stomach and tilting his head so that it was touch hers.

It must have been about an hour and a half later when Mary Margaret lightly knocked on the door, when there was no answer she slowly pushed open the door open to find both Emma and Killian sleeping peacefully. She knew that her daughter hadn't gotten any sleep since she became the dark one, and that was a very long time ago, must have been months, so she closed the door again and headed down stairs to the rest of the group. "They're asleep, I didn't want to wake them" she said entering the living room and walking over to David, placing a hand on his shoulder. The group had rested whilst Emma sorted Killian out and now that most of them were awake it was time to think of a way out of the underworld. Suddenly Henry came running into the room "Mom!" he said, almost yelling "look what I found!" he added presenting a magical looking pen in the palm of his hand. Everyone looked confused for a moment "Is that?" Regina began to question, "The authors quill!" Mary Margaret finished. "Henry do you think that you could write us out of the Underworld?" Regina asked, placing a hand on her son's shoulder . Henry looked shocked for a moment, why hadn't he thought of that before? Suddenly his thoughts turned to doubt, what if he couldn't do it? "Um I don't know, I mean maybe...but the apprentice told me only to write fact and". He was stopped mid sentence by her mother "Henry, the pen must be down her for a reason, maybe it's fate, I don't think any one will mind if you use it to write us out of here" Regina encouraged. Henry looked at all the hopeful faces starting back at him and took a deep breath "Okay, I'll try" he agreed.

Everyone looked around for something for Henry to write on until Mary Margaret found a note book in one of the side cabinets in Emma's Kitchen. "Here, try this" she suggested. Henry took the pad from her and sat down on the couch. He felt so much pressure with everyone watching him, but he had been waiting for an opportunity to be a hero for as long as he can remember, and now was his chance. He took a deep breath and began to write. Suddenly there was a rumble from underneath them. Everyone stopped and looked around at one another "What was that...?" Regina questioned. There was a loud whirring sound coming from outside and everyone jumped up to looked out of the window. A bright stream of orange light was shooting into the sky. "Maybe it's a portal?" Robin suggested. Hope spread across the group like wild fire, but they weren't safe yet. "I'll go wake Emma and Hook" Mary Margaret stated before walking quickly up the stairs towards the bedroom.

The door to the bedroom creaked open and Killian was surprised to see Mary Margaret walking towards him. He looked down at Emma, she was still sleeping peacefully, with her head resting on his chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake up, well actually I did, we think Henry has opened a portal back home using the author's quill" she whispered. Killian looked confused, he rubbed his face with his hand. Emma stirred next to him and curled up closer to him, if that was even possible. "What do you mean?" Killian questioned. "Well, I don't really know how else to explain it... I think we just need to go and see if it worked" Mary Margaret replied. Killian nodded and Mary Margaret said that she would meet them down stairs. Killian turned to Emma giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead "Love?" he whispered. Emma groaned but didn't wake, he tried again "Emma, you need to wake up, Henry may have opened a portal"He said a little louder this time. Emma's eyes shot open but she didn't move. "What?" she asked. "I don't know love, your mother just told me the news, we need to get going" he said stroking her cheek. Emma nodded and they both jumped out of the bed, putting their jackets and shoes on.

Hand in hand they walked down the stairs and were greeted by the smiles of their loved ones. Henry ran up to his mother and gave her a hug in which she returned with a tight squeeze. "Ready?" Emma said. Everyone nodded and they headed out of the door towards the stream of bright light.

Once they had reached the source of the bright light, sure enough, there was a portal opening in the ground, right next to Killian's grave. "Well done kid, you're a true hero" David said, patting his grandson on the back and giving him a warm smile.

Killian felt his dead heart racing in his chest. he suddenly remembered that although they had managed to open a portal back to the real world, he still was unable to return with them, he didn't have a beating heart anymore. "Emma" he said pulling her to one side. "Killian what's wrong?" she asked, noticing the sadness in his eyes. Killian gulped before speaking "This is where we say goodbye, love, I'm unable to return without a beating heart, the world is for the living, which I am not" he sighed, not wanting to look her directly in the eyes. Emma placed her hand on his cheek,, forcing him to look at her. she shook her head and smiled "Don't you realize by now Killian, I am not leaving you here, we are all going home, together" she said. "But how, I don't have a heart" he questioned. Emma licked her lips "You can have mine, well, half of mine" she corrected. Regina walked over to where Emma and Killian were standing and took off her black leather gloves, "Ready?" she asked. Emma took a deep breath, looking at her parents first, then her son and finally at Killian. Regina plunged her hand into Emma's chest and pulled out her bright red beating heart. There was a tiny flicker of darkness left floating around in the bottom from when she was the dark one, but all was forgive from that time and soon it would be glowing fully red once again.

Regina split the heart in two and Emma was surprised about how right it felt. Killian had stolen her heart a while back but physically giving him her heart seem so perfect that she couldn't help but let a single tear fall down her cheek. Regina placed one half back into Emma and handed over the over piece to her. Emma turned to face Killian "ready?" she asked. Killian nodded and with that Emma pushed the last part of her heart into Killian's chest. He was silent for a moment, almost as if he was catching his breath. "Do you hear that?" he asked. Emma panicked for a moment, something went wrong, Hades was on his way to stop them maybe? "What!?" she asked . "Your heart, it's beating inside me, we can go home" he smiled pulling her into a passionate kiss.

One by one the jumped into the portal, not knowing if it would for sure bring them back to the place they called home, but knowing that where ever it took them it would be better than the underworld, and whatever they needed to face, they would to it together, as a family.

Hi guys, thank you so much for sticking with this story and I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I am also sorry that this chapter kind of wrapped up pretty quickly. It is because I am working on some other fictions at the moment and wanted to finish this one so I could concentrate more on the others since in the show they have just left the underworld.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway and aren't too sad about what happened in last nights episode. Personally I am still very emotional about Emma and Killian saying goodbye to each other yet again, but we know they will be reunited next episode! :) Thanks again and don't forget to vote and leave a comment! Also be sure to check out my other stories, I would love your feed back!


End file.
